Life's Lesson's
by RandysGirl89
Summary: Will James learn before it is too late?


**Life's Lessons**

**Summary: Will James Storm ever learn life's lessons or will he lose his wife and daughter forever due to his inability to realize the hints?**

**I do not own James Storm, Chris Harris, or Jackie Gayda because they own themselves but I do own myself, Brittanie, and Layla.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**He thought he had everything that the world had to offer but in all actuality he had nothing at all. He had a lovely girlfriend in Brittanie and they had a beautiful 2 year-old daughter, Layla, who was their whole world but for the past few months things were not going very well for the couple. James and Brittanie started to have arguments after James' ex-girlfriend, Jackie started to call and James started meeting her for what Brittanie took as more than lunch. Even though James denied it she knew it was more but whenever she would ask, it would always strike up an argument which always left in James spending the night at his friend, Chris' house. For days she wondered as did Chris, would James ever learn the lesson's life had for him?**

**Chapter 2: High School Sweethearts**

**James had always been known as a cowboy who loved his horses but definitely loved his women more and Brittanie was a shy transfer student, who had come from a small town in Georgia to the big city life in Montana. They couldn't be more different from each other but James had become Brittanie's first friend when she move to Butte and he was the one who always watched her back at school but after a while he started to spend less time with her when he started dating a cheerleader named Jackie. Soon she only would see James when she went to his basketball game or when he was outside shooting hoops with his friends. Even though she didn't know at the time everything between James and Miss. Perfect weren't going well. Finally after 6 months James broke things off with Jackie and dumped her in front of half the school at the annual Valentine's Day dance know all Brittanie had to do was start getting him to notice her again and they would be in business and that's exactly what she did.**

**Soon enough James took notice and asked her out on a date but just as friends because he wasn't ready to start a new relationship just yet. Everything went perfect and a few days later James finally came out and asked Brittanie to be his girlfriend but at first their best friends has their doubts that they would make it. **

**By the time prom came around everyone thought that they would see Jackie get what she deserved when James and Brittanie showed but Jackie was determined not to be downgraded by a girl who she felt was on of the biggest geeks in the school. When they did arrive Jackie steeped right to James and gave him a kiss on the lips and then told Brittanie that she'll have her man know which lead to something everyone expected but they didn't expect Jackie to be getting up and running out of the building after it was over. **

**In only a month's time James and Brittanie were starting to prepare to be away from each other for the first time in their relationship as they prepared to go off to college. Their biggest test was beginning and the question that was on everyone's mind was would the relationship survive with each in different states with a large number of miles separating them? **

**Chapter 3: Aden **

**"So if you take that and apply to the method it will give you a great paper. Alright class dismissed." said Professor Willingham, "James can I talk to you for a few minutes please?" **

**"Sure thing. What's up?" asked James. **

**"Well you haven't seemed too interested recently and I was wondering is there anything wrong?" **

**"Other than the pressures of college, sports, and being a coast away from my girlfriend, there is nothing wrong." **

**"Didn't you leave something out?" **

**"Oh and the fact that my girlfriend is pregnant." **

**"Have you two talked about what is going to happen with the baby yet?'" **

**"She's going to have the baby and when I can get time I'll go out to California and help her with our baby." **

**"I was thinking that you could transfer to UCLA and it can be easier on the both of you. I'm just suggesting it as your faculty advisor, your friend, and as a fellow parent." **

**"I can't just up and leave in the middle of the semester." **

**"If you go ahead get everything straight once the semester is over you can be on a plane to beautiful and sunny California." **

**James took Professor Willingham's advice to heart and finally once the semester was over he was on the first plane from Massachusetts to California. The next few months weren't easy as everything begin coming at them full speed. They were barely able to pay for their apartment and not until a friend sent the some money did they think they would have a place to live when their son was born. **

**'I am trying to cope but it gets so hard. I can't work and James is busting his rear between school and work to keep a roof over our head and I just don't know what to do. I know how much he wants to make me feel like I can have anything I want and so have to suffer but I can't bear to see him suffering. He had it all before that one weekend when we were home visiting our families. Now everything is in jeopardy. I know that he wants to play basketball professionally or either own his own company but all because of me he may never get the chance to peruse his dreams. **

**G2G. Talk later, **

**Britt' **

**A few days later James and Brittanie were looking at the sleeping son and wondering what they were going to do now that they had a baby, Aden Jamaree Cox. Brittanie wanted to finish school and so did James but if the got a babysitter or put the baby in daycare it would possibly cost a fortune but they were about to get help in a way they would have never imagined. **


End file.
